


SQBB2016

by anursingdegreeinfeelings



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anursingdegreeinfeelings/pseuds/anursingdegreeinfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because this show is my Pleasantville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SQBB2016

 

 

_There are some places that the road doesn’t go in a circle. There are some places where the road keeps going._


End file.
